


The Apology

by Phantoms_Echo



Series: The Writing Process [5]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: (but when is she not?), Agent!Aoko, Agent!Sonoko, Alternate Universe -Writers, Author could not think of a better title, Clueless!Shinichi, Dramatic!Sonoko, Kaito is putting on his detective hat!, M/M, Mild Language, Not-So-Sad!Kaito, Protective!Aoko, Whoever wins Ran over wins any argument, Writer!Kaito, Writer!Shinichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/pseuds/Phantoms_Echo
Summary: Sonoko blew into Shinichi’s kitchen like a hurricane. “This is all your fault!”“My fault?!” Shinichi threw his newspaper down on the table, “If anything, it’s your fault!”Shinichi… wasn’t actually sure what she was talking about, but he had learned to fight first and ask questions later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the events in this fic.
> 
> PS -Don't you love it when you're writing two characters with similar names and somehow end up with a mix of the two? :)  
> I ended up writing "Shonocho" so many times...
> 
> Also, two chapters for this. :) Apologetic!Shinichi following next chapter.

Sonoko blew into Shinichi’s kitchen like a hurricane. “This is all _your_ fault!”

“My fault?!” Shinichi threw his newspaper down on the table, “If anything, it’s _your_ fault!”

Shinichi… wasn’t actually sure what she was talking about, but as far as he knew, he hadn’t messed up lately. Sonoko frequently came in like this, being over dramatic and looking for a fight. Typically, it was a her problem… unless there was a dead body. Then it was a him problem.

Needless to say, Shinichi had learned to fight first and ask questions later.

“Maa, Maa, calm down you two!” the third person in the kitchen said softly. Ran looked from Shinichi to Sonoko, “Now, in an inside voice, what seems to be the problem?”

Ran, sweet, sweet Ran –Shinichi loved her, but it was for reasons like this that they had broken up (among other, less lively reasons –murders and cold cases). Having to constantly play mediator between her boyfriend and her best friend had taxed her, Shinichi had seen it. That, paired with her fear of becoming her own parents put a strain on their relationship, but Shinichi knew she would never let go.

So he did instead.

She had been upset, understandably, and refused to speak with him for _weeks_ afterwards. Finally, though, she’d come around and forgave him, telling him she understood even if she didn’t like it. They had remained fast friends, even after their break up. She still came over to cook for him, laughing at his complete _inability_ to make anything but coffee (and three gallons at that).

He just didn’t realize he’d lost his advantage over Sonoko at the same time.

“That _bastard_ there,” Sonoko jabbed a finger in Shinichi’s direction even as she looked beseechingly to Ran, “ _ruined_ our only chance at a cross-over with Moonlight Magician!”

“Bullshit! I did _not_!”  Sure, he messed up at the panel and _yes_ , he may have exploded at his book signing, but come on! He was running on three hours of restless sleep over three _days_! Add to that the fan revolt and…

He was allowed to be a little grumpy.

“Sonoko,” Ran put a comforting on her friend’s shoulder. “I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for this…?”

“He made him _cry_!” Sonoko’s voice rose an octave higher than normal. “He made the author of Moonlight Magician cry, Ran! That bastard mystery nerd!”

“Wha-? I did not!” Shinichi stood so fat his chair squeaked. “That’s a _lie_!”

“His _agent_ told me so! Look!” Sonoko shoved her cellphone into his face. The email said that and more. To be honest, it was probably the most polite and professional ‘ _fuck off_ ’ Shinichi had ever seen. And he’d read the letters his father would send to editors.

“Shinichi?” Shinichi tore his eyes away from the email. Ran looked at him, eyes hard and disappointed, “Is this true? Did you make another author cry?”

Sonoko grinned victoriously behind her. They knew the one who got Ran on their side won. Since he was no longer the BF, he lost more often than not.

“I…” Shinichi read over the email again, “I didn’t think I did? There were too many people at the panel, so I guess they could have been there… or saw it afterwards.”

“The panel that your fans ‘revolted’ at?” Ran crossed her arms with an unimpressed look. “The one where you admitted to not reading Moonlight Magician –even though I gave you that book for Christmas?”

Shinichi flinched. He… hadn’t gotten around to reading _any_ of the books he’d gotten for Christmas. He… also hadn’t opened Ran’s gift at all. Last Christmas had been…

It had been.

“Yeah,” he answered, “That panel. It could be they got their feelings hurt when I said I hadn’t read it. I… don’t think it’s something to _cry_ over though.” He certainly didn’t cry when people didn’t read _his_ stuff. That was their freedom of choice.

“ _Oh_ -ho, no!” Sonoko pushed into the conversation again, “The agent _clearly_ says you made him cry! Legit _tears_! You must have done something else! Something _worse_!”

“I don’t know!” Shinichi bit the corner of his lip, regarding Sonoko’s cell phone again, “Nothing comes to mind…?”

“Could it have been something at the book signing?” Ran suggested, “You… did yell at the fans there. It could feel more pointed one-on-one as opposed to one-on-twenty-hundred.”

“I don’t know, maybe?” Shinichi scratched his head, brain itching as he tried to recall.

“Ha? ‘I don’t know’? ‘Maybe’?” Sonoko stomped over to him, getting right up into his face, “What’s with those milksop answers?! Either you saw him at the book signing or _not_!”

“I don’t know!” Shinichi leaned back, trapped against his table, “I don’t know what they look like!”

“Don’t know what-? Didn’t you look him _up_?!” Sonoko shrieked, an octave higher than _previous_. Shinichi’s ears started ringing, but she charged on, “After this whole thing, I _told_ you to do some research! You didn’t even bother, did you?!”

“I did!” Shinichi protested, “But all the pictures that came up didn’t make sense! Here-!” He took her phone, still in hand, and opened a new browser.

A few clicks and Shinichi brought up the search results for ‘ _Kuroba Kaito author of Moonlight Magician’._ The first couple images were the KID symbol –a caricature of his main character followed by a short description typically found on the inside back cover or on the jacket of a book.

The next thousand had pictures of obvious fans with various characters –ones Shinichi assumed were from the Moonlight Magician series. The characters ranged in height, weight, build and _gender_. Each one had been titled by the fans: ‘ _Me and Kuroba Kaito!_ ’

The author description didn’t help much.

_Kuroba Kaito began Moonlight Magician as a literary project during high school. Childhood friend Nakamori Aoko is also a large part of why this series is a success. Kuroba says that, without her, Moonlight Magician would never have made it out of the classroom._

Sonoko snatched the phone out of his hands, eyes squinting at the screen.

“See?” Shinichi squeezed out from between her and the table, “I have no idea if-!”

“ _HAAAH!_ ” Sonoko _screamed_ , there was no other words for it. She looked at Shinichi, mouth agape and eyes turning tearful, before switching to Ran. She threw herself at the other girl, “My life is _ruined_!”

“S-Sonoko!” Ran hurried to catch her friend, lest she fall to the ground in her dramatics.

“Aoko-chan!” Sonoko cried, “Aoko-chan is his agent!”

“Aoko…?” Ran cocked her head to the side, “The one you meet for coffee every few weeks?”

“The one you complain about me to?” Shinichi gave her an unimpressed look, “ _Other_ than Ran?”

“She’s gonna _hate_ me!” Sonoko whined, “And we’ll never have coffee again and she’ll tell all the other agents to ostracize me and she won’t be my flower girl for my wedding!”

… Just how old _was_ this girl?

“I’m sure she’ll forgive you,” Ran consoled, one hand lightly stroking her friend’s hair, “After all, _you_ didn’t make Kuroba-san cry.”

Shinichi winced. That was a pointed comment if he ever saw one.

“But my writer made hers _cry_!” Sonoko bawled, “Aoko-chan is super protective of him! She’ll blame me and never talk to me again and maybe even bring out her _mop_ -!” the rest of her rant devolved into whimpers and unintelligible rambles.

“You’ll be fine.” Ran promised soothingly. With a saccharine smile, she pinned Shinichi in place with her eyes alone, “Because Shinichi will apologize to Kuroba-san, right Shinichi?”

“But I didn’t-!” He started to protest.

Ran’s smile grew, “ _Right, Shinichi?_ ”

Shinichi gulped.

*             *             *             *             *

“I can’t _believe_ that agent!” Aoko huffed, “their client made you _cry_ and then they ask for a cross-over their client doesn’t even _want_!?”

She looked at the lump under the blankets, like she was expecting a response.

When nothing came but a slight shift inwards, she sighed. Putting a hand on where she hoped Kaito’s head was, she set her phone in her lap, “I won’t make you do it, Kaito. I’m not like that other agent. If you don’t want to, I won’t even _talk_ to them about the idea.”

Again, no response.

She sighed and patted his head, “Just… cheer up, okay, Kaito? This… this isn’t like you. I know he’s your favorite author, but… some people are just jerks. I’m sorry he was one.”

Still no response.

Aoko bit her lip, but decided against anymore flowery words. They weren’t doing much anyway. Maybe some comfort food would help?

“I’ll go pick up some ramen from your favorite store in Block Two.” Aoko said as she stood, dusting off her skirt from couch fuzzies. “It shouldn’t take long. I’ll be right back.”

Silence.

She sighed a third time before grabbing her purse and heading out. She locked the door behind her.

Under the blankets, Kaito put in the password for Aoko’s phone, watching the screen come to life. He rolled his tongue in indecision.

Aoko had forbade him from watching the recordings of the book signing or panel when she caught him watching the first over and over again on repeat. She went as far as blocking it on his cell and laptop. She said she didn’t want him to blame himself, but…

Kaito had to know.

This was Kudou-san’s first public meltdown. Normally, the other author was calm and collected. In every interview he’d seen, Kudou-san was utterly composed, not a hair out of place, no matter what questions the interviewers asked. At times, Kaito had wondered if that soft smile was just his default setting.

So what made this time so different?

Mind made up, Kaito opened a new browser in incognito mode.

Time to take a page from his favorite author’s book and get down to the bottom of this –detective-style.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito, only the events in this fanfic.
> 
> PS -Okay, I think I finished all the drama! Everything from this point forward should be pure comedy, or at least, close to that. :)

“I want to meet with them.” Kaito said. Then he sat back and waited for the explosion.

Aoko did not disappoint.

“ _What!?_ ” She shrieked, her entire body jolting with the abrupt change in emotion. “Kaito, you can’t be _serious_! He made you _cry_! Actual tears! You can’t seriously be thinking of doing a cross-over with that guy!”

“Aoko, he’s my favorite author,” Kaito said pleadingly, “This just shows he’s human.”

“Yeah, a _despicable_ human,” Aoko crossed her arms, “I won’t put up with someone treating you like that!”

“Aoko, look at this.” Kaito held up a phone, “What do you see?”

“My cellphone!” she exclaimed, snatching it from him, “I’ve been looking _everywhere_ for it! Did you have it this whole time?”

“Aoko, focus!” Kaito said, getting up from the table and peering over her shoulder, “Look there, what do you see?”

She looked at her screen and frowned harshly. It was a screen shot of Kudou from the book signing. “A despicable human being,” she huffed.

Kaito rolled his eyes, “I meant right here,” he pointed, “under his eyes, what do you see?”

Aoko squinted, turned her phone sideways and squinted more, “Smudges?”

“Dark smudges,” Kaito confirmed, “Bags covered by make-up. Likely, he didn’t sleep for a while before then. His nerves were short.”

“That…” She bit her lip and crossed her arms, relinquishing her phone to Kaito in the process. She pouted, “That doesn’t excuse him, you know.”

“Then what about this?” Kaito asked. He hit _Play_ on some footage from the panel he’d missed. Aoko stubbornly looked away, before letting out an exasperated sigh and hunching over her phone.

She watched as one fan asked a question and Kudou answered honestly. The crowd didn’t like his answer, though, and started to get restless. Kudou managed to hold them off, but Aoko could see the fires of discord smoldering. The next question ignite those fire, leaving the panelists and announcers with a veritable riot on their hands.

Kudou stared out at the crowd with a helpless expression on his face.

Aoko pursed her lips.

Kudou didn’t get a free pass. Just because his fans were unhappy with him. He didn’t get to use too little sleep as an excuse. It was _common decency_ to not make another person cry.

But…

Aoko bit her lip.

That helpless look… on a face so much like Kaito’s…

She felt a little sorry for the author. And his outburst at being asked the same question at the book signing… it was understandable.

Something that traumatic… anyone would try to avoid a repeat of that.

“And think of this,” Kaito said softly, “If I were in that position, my fans looking for something I didn’t know they wanted –making a fool of myself for a potential partner, what would you, as my agent, have done?”

“PR,” Aoko said without hesitation, then bit her nail. The best option would be to announce a cross-over with the series the fans wanted to see. She’d have Kaito read the series, do research, see if he even _could_ work it into his schedule –and he didn’t have a full time job like Kudou talked about.

Kaito’s job was to write. He got new novels out every three months. From when Kaito would go to the book store, Aoko knew Kudou’s schedule was similar, taking the odd months of Kaito’s own schedule –and he had a job with the police force, something that already took long hours. Aoko knew. Her dad had worked those hours long enough.

To push someone already overburdened into more work… no wonder Kudou broke. It was only a matter of time.

That it happened to be Kaito was unfortunate.

“Okay, fine.” Aoko shoved the phone away, even though it was hers, “I believe you. Kudou had a bad day.”

“So?” Kaito asked, a little bit of excitement lifting his voice.

“I still don’t want you meeting him,” Aoko huffed, “I still don’t forgive him for making you cry. He didn’t even apologize!”

Kaito wanted to throw his hands up in exasperation, but he didn’t. Instead, he thought and planned and had conjured a trick worthy of his main character within seconds.

A very KID-like grin spread across his face.

“I don’t have to meet him,” Kaito said, opening the email app on Aoko’s phone. At her curious hum, his grin grew, “Only you do.”

*             *             *             *             *

It was Saturday morning, just before noon, and Shinichi would much rather be in bed. It was the day that Kuroba Kaito’s agent had agreed to meet with him to discuss any possibility of a cross-over after his major fuck-up, and Shinichi would rather be in bed. He was standing in front of the cafe where the meeting to decide his _fate_ would occur… and Shinichi would rather be in bed.

But Sonoko would _kill_ him if he ditched the meeting. Maybe not literally, but she’d make him _wish_ he were dead. He did _not_ need her popping up in the middle of an investigation… _again_.

 _“Get in there!”_ Sonoko had said, _“And get that cross-over! Apologize! Suck up! Get on your hands and knees –I don’t care what it takes! Just fix this!”_

Shinichi sighed and opened the door, ready to face his fate.

At least if he showed he tried, she couldn’t be too mad, right?

A quick glance over the place had Shinichi strolling over to a small booth with a single occupant. The girl matched the description Sonoko gave him (and the picture), so there was no mistake. This seemingly sweet and innocent girl was Nakamori Aoko –an absolute _terror_ that would wreak _havoc_ on his head for _daring_ to make her Bakaito cry (Sonoko’s words, not his).

“Nakamori-san?” Shinichi offered a hand as he slid into the booth, “Kudou Shinichi.”

She looked at his hand, then tossed a lock of hair she’d been playing with over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and leaned back, eyes cold, “Kudou-san.”

Shinichi swallowed and retracted his hand.

That look… was almost identical to Ran’s look, her _I’m-disappointed-in-you-and-will-not-be-speaking-to-you-for-the-forseeable-future_ look.

It physically _hurt_.

Shinichi tightened his hands into fists on his lap, but bravely kept the fear off his face.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Nakamori-san,” Shinichi said as pleasantly as possible.

“Where is your agent?” Nakamori asked, eyes tightening the barest bit. “Did they not think it _prudent_ to attend?”

“She… couldn’t attend,” Shinichi lied.

In truth, Sonoko had been _terrified_ of Nakamori-san’s reaction. She had forced Shinichi to go it alone, lest she fall victim to the brunette’s wrath. At the time, Shinichi had thought she was over-exaggerating. Now… he wasn’t so sure.

“I’m not sure what you want me to do, Kudou-san,” Nakamori said, raising a hand to flick her hair to the side. She crossed her legs, heel catching Shinichi’s shin under the table. “You were… _impolite_ would be the _nicest_ word I can say, to my client and now your own agent doesn’t even show up to our meeting. Do you actually _want_ this cross-over?”

“I do!” Shinichi said automatically. “I… would like the chance to at least _discuss_ the potential for one. If Kuroba-san doesn’t think a plot between our two series will work, then that’s one thing, but I’d like to at least try…!”

Nakamori uncrossed both her arms and legs, placing her hands on the table before leaning clear over the other side, cornering Shinichi in his own seat, “Kudou-san, I see no reason to bring this to Kaito’s attention when you _verbally attacked him in public_ and you haven’t even _apologized_! I would rather he never have to see you again! Give me one good reason to bring this up with him –all I need is _one_.”

Shinichi’s eyes dropped from hers, to her hands on the table, to his own hands in his lap. They shook under his gaze.

_“ I don’t care what it takes!”_

Shinichi swallowed thickly.

_ “Get on your hands and knees –!” _

Shinichi closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood, making Nakamori-san lean back to avoid bumping her nose into his forehead. Silently, he slid from the booth…

And onto his knees. In the middle of the café. With dozens of people gawking.

The entire place fell quiet.

*             *             *             *             *

Kaito was _freaking out_!

When Kudou-san had walked in, Kaito had felt a weird mix of happiness and anger bubble up his throat. In order to mask his own mixed feelings, he had played up Aoko’s anger, perhaps a little too much. The fact that Kudou-san _lied_ on behalf of his agent just stirred Kaito up further.

He knew the other author had lied. Kaito had watched enough interviews to know Kudou-san’s tell. _No,_ it wasn’t the twitching eyebrow (which was actually displaying his annoyance). No, the tell came when Kudou-san’s shoulders drew in just the slightest bit, as if to shield himself from the lie’s eventual detection and reveal.

Kaito had seen the way Kudou-san’s eyes had involuntarily flickered to his father during the panel, so he knew it was due to the other mystery novelist. No doubt he had the same flair for deduction as his son did –kid had to learn it from somewhere!

But this knowledge didn’t make Kaito feel better. It only made him feel worse. Whether that was because Kudou-san’s agent didn’t believe Kaito to be important enough to show up for or that Kudou-san had been sent alone as punishment he didn’t deserve had yet to be seen. At that point, Kaito couldn’t help but push further.

When the other author got up from the booth, Kaito wondered if, maybe, he had pushed too far.

Then the other had gotten on his hands and knees in perfect _dogeza_ position.

Which is where Kaito started freaking out.

He had _not_ expected the other author to do… _that_!

Bowing lowly, Kudou-san kept his face to the ground as he spoke, “Please forgive my actions, Nakamori-san. I was impolite to Kuroba-san and any other potential fans who had witnessed my tantrum. I apologize deeply for my actions and ask that you pass on my feelings to Kuroba-san.”

“Y-yes!” Kaito replied, face growing red at Kudou-san’s low position. Also the stares, _so many stares_. How could Shinichi not be embarrassed about this!? Kaito covered his face with his hands, “Yes, I forgive you! Can you just _get up_?!”

Kudou-san obeyed, getting to his feet, but not reseating himself at the booth. “I understand if you don’t want to see me. I will respect your wishes.”

Then he turned to leave, assuming an answer Kaito had not given. Watching Kudou-san’s back as he walked away, defeated, Kaito let out a groan and called out, “ _Wait_!”

Kudou-san stopped and looked back, face teeming with the barest glimmer of hope.

Kaito looked away, towards the other side of the booth, “Kaito will meet with you next Saturday morning to discuss material.”

Kaito missed the reaction on Kudou-san’s face, but the relief in his voice was palatable, “ _Really?”_

“Just to discuss!” Kaito reminded, looking over sharply, “I won’t guarantee he can work with your series. He may be a magician, but he doesn’t do _actual_ magic!”

Kudou-san turned to face Kaito fully and bowed at the waist, “Thank you so much, Nakamori-san! I will not fail you a second time!”

Kaito’s face reddened further as the other author left the café. That meeting… had _not_ gone as planned. He was just supposed to feel the other author out! Not go and make promises like that for something he didn’t even know if he could accomplish!

 _Shit_ , Aoko was going to be _so_ mad…!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I think I need a break. So much writing! I did 14 stories in the last 6 weeks alone. That's not counting the fact that many were multi-chapter fics. I'm so proud of myself!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say "Good Job!" or "Update soon!", please just leave a Kudo (or a Kaito. ;) the Kudous are getting lonely).
> 
> If you have some constructive criticism, please leave a comment below. I am always looking to improve my skills as a writer, so any advice is appreciated.
> 
> HOWEVER, if that advice is 'make the chapter longer', the answer is 'no'. I write as long as I want and not a word more. If that is your only critique, don't bother leaving a comment. I will delete it.


End file.
